Speechless (song)
Speechless is a song performed by American recording artist Lady Gaga, from her second studio album The Fame Monster. The song was written by Gaga to convince her father, Joseph Germanotta, to undergo open-heart surgery, in order to repair his malfunctioning aortic valve, and as a reminder for her younger fans to appreciate their parents. The 1970s rock music-inspired power ballad received mixed reviews from critics, who praised it for drawing influences from Queen "without once feeling like a gimmick,"[1] while criticizing it for "coming off as a fraud."[2] "Speechless" debuted on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] at ninety-four for the week of December 12, 2009. Gaga performed the song in a number of live appearances including the 2010 Grammys, 2009 American Music Awards, The 2009 Royal Variety Performance and The Monster Ball Tour. Background Gaga explained in a November 2009 interview that her father, Joseph Germanotta, had a heart condition for approximately 15 years. She explained, "He has or he had a bad aortic valve, and his body for a very long time was only pumping a third of the blood that you're supposed to get every time his heart beat." She added, "My mom called me and I was very depressed. I was on tour and I couldn't leave, so I went into the studio and I wrote this song 'Speechless,' and it's about these phone calls. My dad used to call me after he'd had a few drinks and I wouldn't know what to say. I was speechless and I just feared that I would lose him and I wouldn't be there."[3] The song was written as a plea for Germanotta to have the open-heart surgery he needed for his condition.[4] In October 2009, Gaga confirmed that Germanotta had undergone the surgery. "My Daddy had open-heart surgery today. And after long hours, and lots of tears, they healed his broken heart, and mine," she announced through her official Twitter account.[5] She stated that she hoped the song would inspire her younger fans to appreciate their parents. "I have a lot of fans who are really lovely, young, troubled fans, but I want to remind them that you only get one set of parents," she said.[5]thumb|left|300px|Lady GaGa performing at the Vevo launch. Composition Musically, "Speechless" is a power ballad[6] with influences of 1970s rock,[7] blues-rock,[2] glam rock[8] and country music.[6] The song's musical style has drawn comparisons to David Bowie during the Ziggy Stardust era,[8] Queen[1] and Pink.[9] It consists of vocal harmonies and guitar riffs which, according to PopMatters, is comparable to the work of Freddie Mercury and Queen.[1] The song was recorded with all live instruments, such as drums, guitars and bass with Gaga playing piano. It was produced by Gaga and engineered by Ron Fair.[10] The song is set in the time signature of common tim e, with a tempo of 76 beats per minute. It is composed in the key of C major, with Gaga's vocal range spanning between the high note of C5 to the low note of G3.[11] 'Chart Performance' "Speechless" debuted on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] chart at ninety-four for the week of December 12, 2009.[13] It also debuted on the Billboard Canadian Hot 100 at sixty-seven on the same issue.[14] On the UK Singles Chart, "Speechless" entered the chart at number 106, due to downloads from The Fame Monster. It left the chart the following week but re-entered at number eighty-eight for the week of December 27, 2009.[15] After the medley performance at the 2010 Grammy Awards, "Speechless" topped the Hot Singles Sales chart, with sales of 7,000 units according to Nielsen Soundscan, becoming Gaga's third number-one single on this chart. It also shifted 13,000 digital downloads to bubble under the main Hot Digital Songs chart.[16] 'Lyrics' I can’t believe what you said to me Last night when we were alone You threw your hands up Baby you gave up, you gave up I can’t believe how you looked at me With your James Dean glossy eyes In your tight jeans with your long hair And your cigarette stained lies Could we fix you if you broke? And is your punch line just a joke? I’ll never talk again Oh boy you’ve left me speechless You’ve left me speechless, so speechless I can’t believe how you slurred at me With your half wired broken jaw You popped my heart seams On my bubble dreams, bubble dreams I can’t believe how you looked at me With your Johnnie Walker eyes He’s gonna get you and after he’s through There’s gonna be no love left to rye And I know that it’s complicated But I’m a loser in love, so baby Raise a glass to mend all the broken hearts Of all my wrecked up friends I’ll never talk again, Oh boy you’ve left me speechless You’ve left me speechless so speechless I’ll never love again, Oh friend you’ve left me speechless You’ve left me speechless, so speechless Hooow? Haaaa-oooo-wow? H-ooow? Wow Haaaa-oooo-wow? H-ooow? Wow And after all the drinks and bars that we’ve been to Would you give it all up? Could I give it all up for you? And after all the boys and girls that we’ve been through Would you give it all up? Could you give it all up? If I promise, boy, to you That I’ll never talk again and I’ll never love again I’ll never write a song, won’t even sing along I’ll never love again So speechless You've left me speechless, so speechless Will you ever talk again? Oh boy, why you so speechless? You’ve left me speechless, so speechless Some men may follow me But you choose "death and company" Why you so speechless? Oh oh oh